


Substitutes

by Vrunka



Series: Drabbles, Dribbles Jeeze it's a Mess [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Implied Incest, M/M, age gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 20:59:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11321643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vrunka/pseuds/Vrunka
Summary: This isn't who Hanzo really wants.





	Substitutes

Hanzo stretches. He can feel it in his spine, the pressure at the base.

Aki-sensei leans over him. A hand pushing his uniform top up and out of the way. Another hand in his braid, curling the hair around his fist. Panting. Out of breath. Exhausted.

Their training gear is scattered about the courtyard.

Genji is watching them.

Hanzo knows.

He saw his brother rounding the corner, saw his brother turn scarlet and pull back.

Hanzo arches into Aki-sensei's grip, pushing back onto his cock. He moans, open-mouthed, and the kendo instructor shushes him.

"Hey," he says. "Young master, you must keep it down."

But Hanzo wants Genji to see them. Likes that Genji has seen them. Likes the way the hurt and shock had flickered so briefly across Genji's features.

Not the only slut in the family.

Not the only one flaunting his body, dragging his family reputation through the mud.

Hanzo writhes and whines and lifts a leg to let Aki-sensei thrust deeper.

And he's glad that Genji can see every part of it.


End file.
